


Crazy Ivans and Hail Marys

by Rokeon



Category: Firefly, Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Crossover, Dinosaur Planet - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeon/pseuds/Rokeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things that happened after <i>Serenity</i> came to Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Ivans and Hail Marys

**Author's Note:**

> For [**Serenity_Gate**](http://serenity-gate.livejournal.com/)

Lorne led the search- had to, even though he felt dirty doing it- and Serenity was obviously a home as well as a working ship. He hadn't learned their names but it was easy to identify their bunks: this shared space was the married couple, this gun collection was the tough guy, this pink monstrosity was the little engineer.

They found a basketball in the cargo bay, origami cranes in the vents, a truly absurd number of weapons hidden everywhere. He's sure they missed some smuggling compartments, but anyone with a still in their engine can't be all that bad.

\----

"Carson claims it meets all basic nutritional guidelines," John said, but he didn't look like he really believed it. He also looked like he half expected the innocuous plastic package on the table to jump at his throat and start sucking his life. "So you can live off it indefinitely as long as you don't mind the fact that it tastes like wallpaper paste. No wonder they like the mess hall so much."

Rodney was licking off his fingers. "It's not that bad," he disagreed. "I mean, it's not as good as MREs, but you could get used to it."

\----

They're not sure how the Ancient gene turned up in a dimension without Ancients, but the Tam siblings have it. It's stronger in River than Simon, something the doctor laughingly confessed was pretty much exactly what he expected from his _meimei_.

If the stories about her behavior aren't exaggerated, she's improved enormously; hugging walls and communing with Atlantis is mildly creepy, but it's a lot better than flipping out and slashing people. Simon is taking longer, but more and more often people are finding him stopped and staring at nothing as he remembers again that they don't need to run.

\----

Zoe was looking at him like she couldn't decide whether his brain damage was amusing or pitiful, but John was pretty sure he saw some gratitude under there. They still hadn't synthesized a working fuel for Serenity, Caldwell wasn't about to loan out his 303s, and only the Tams had turned out to have the ATA gene; Wash wasn't handling his involuntary grounding very well.

"You mean to say there's a whole planet..."

"We only saw the one before we ran," he admitted, "but there's got to be a breeding population. And that many T-Rexes have to be eating _something._ "

\----

John hung around in Elizabeth's office until everyone else at the staff meeting had left. "I was thinking I could take Wash out in a jumper," he suggested brightly.

Elizabeth didn't look up from her computer. "To the mainland?"

He fidgeted a little. "There's no reason we couldn't go through the gate, is there? Not if it was a world we knew didn't have any people?"

That got her attention. "Did you have somewhere specific in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe M1M-316?"

She didn't recognize it immediately, he could see her mentally paging through the mission reports. "M1M... _John!_ "


End file.
